Reality Ensures
by Rottenwraith
Summary: A quick stand alone one shot about something that really should've happened in my opinion. Please read, enjoy and review. Warning: if you like Mako you'll probably not like this.


**Reality Ensures**

**Taking an unscheduled break from work has some obvious consequences.**

_Characters: Mako, Lin Beifong _

_AN: If this oneshot seems at all vindictive towards Mako, that's because it is; the character is a walking insult to good and decent storytelling._

* * *

"I'm what?!" Did the petulant little firebender really have to screech in my face; bad enough that he was banging on my desk. I gave him the usual glare for people pissing me off, he backed off of my desk which would've been an improvement if it wasn't for the self-important pose he'd effected that was just as annoying; arms crossed with a poor 'I demand answers' scowl that just made him look like a whining child.

"I said, you're fired, sacked, laid off, kicked off the force-" I was trying to make it clear since he seemed to be having trouble comprehending the consequences of his actions; at least I was till he rudely cut me off.

"But why?! You need me!"Interesting, and laughable, accretion , I wonder what warped logic brought that on. I outright laughed at the firebender; I think I saw his eye twitch.

"And why does the Republic City police force need you?" I asked with a smirk, curious as to what arsine thought process he was going along.

"You need be as a detective!" I didn't appreciate his punctuating his remark with his finger pointed in my face; or the presumption that he could ever make detective with his skill set. "I'm better and smarter than anyone else in this place." His second insulting remark was punctuated with once again slamming his hands on my desk, only this time with firebending mixed in; I drew the line.

"That's enough!" I quickly rose to look down at the little punk who was trying to threaten me; he took a few steps back in response. "I don't care how high an opinion of yourself your bloated go has given you, nothing excuses taking a unscheduled vacation, barely six months into your new job and the fact that you think you could speaks volumes about lack of respect for and dedication to the position." I stopped to take breathe and noted the petulant and childish scowl on his face.

"I -" I cut him off this time, I wasn't done yet.

"And as for thinking that you're better than anybody else in the department, I 'd like to point out the property damage your high speed chases cause and the fact that you seem to think that you deserve to make detective in a sixth of the time it took every other detective; and even refusing to have a partner-" The entitled little jerkass tried to cut in and defend his asinine sense of self-importance.

"They world only slow me down and-" I wasn't interested in listening to him and his ego.

"No! A partner would reign you in, prevent you from wrecking whatever street you ride down and stop you from threatening suspects with torture; not to mention you might learn a thing or two like respect for more experienced officers!" I 'd given this whining idiot more than enough of a chance to prove himself and more time he deserved. I stood up straight and folded my arms this conservation was over.

"Two things now Mako: first I want you to get you things and get the hell out of this station," He was about to try interrupting again, no such luck. "AND, if you ever try to intimidate me with firebending again, I'll throw you in a cell personally for attempting to assault a police officer, is that understood?" I glared down at the petulant little fool; I not too proud to admit I was hoping he'd try something just so I could lock him up for a bit. I was not disappointed.

* * *

"Hold my calls till I get back, I have some trash to take out." I called to my secretary on the way out of my office, dragging said trash by a cord; I really didn't want to touch it.

"Okay Chief, anything else- Is that Mako?!" I imagine she didn't expect me to be dragging the unconscious fool out of my office.

"Yes it is," I stopped for a moment as it occurred to me, "Also could you call ahead and have the boys get a cell ready and please have the proper forms for terminating an officer's employment on my desk by the time I get back." after giving her my instructions I continued on my way to put the annoying jerk in his place and then I could thankfully forget about him for awhile. I was looking forward to that.

* * *

**Rottenwraith: Okay so this doesn't link into my other stories.**

**Lin: Disappointing, I think they're pretty starved for something by now.**

**Rottenwraith: Yes I know, but this idea has been in my head for months now, and needed to get it out so I hope to have some more from my main stories soon.**

**Lin: Good, I'll be going.**

**Rottenwraith: Umm, Lin?**

**Lin: Yes? **

**Rottenwraith: Where are you taking that jerk?**

**Mako: *pathetic muffled whining* **

**Lin: To a world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life.**

**Rottenwraith: We're quite vindictive aren't we. **

**Lin: With all the crap he's pulled, I don't think anyone will complain too much.**

**Rottenwraith: Quite right, toodles. **


End file.
